Parasitic Trio: Ellen's Quest
by McKnight
Summary: Having a legendary Pokemon on your side isn't necessarily a good thing. Semi-novelization of the games. Genre: Adventure/Fanservice. Full summary inside.


**Summary: **Upon beginning their respective journeys through Kanto, Johto, and Hoenn, Ellen (known initially as Blue in the manga), Jamie (known as Gold in GSC or Jimmy/Kenta in the Legend of Thunder OAV), and May are each visited by one of Sinnoh's legendary pixies, after having certain body parts of their's enlarged, and are appointed to help them fight against teams Rocket, Magma, Aqua, and eventually Team Galactic in Sinnoh. However, the three Trainers don't "own" these legendary Pokemon; it's actually the other way around, although they are still free to participate in the Pokemon Leagues and any side events they come across. Despite the pixies' legendary status, they are normally very weak, and require energy that their partners can only collect while naked, and that they can only use when said partner is thoroughly embarrassed. (Since each protagonist's pre-Sinnoh fic will take place simultaneously, I will rotate between each of them after each chapter written, rather than finishing one fic and them starting with the next.)

**Other notes: **Special thanks to my friend Jake for ghostwriting this chapter for me. More about that at the end of this chapter. Also, despite the fanservice that this ficseries will contain, there will not be any actual sex in this ficseries.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Pokemon or any of the characters due to appear in this ficseries.

* * *

**Chapter 1:** "We didn't exactly start on a bang..."

**Sunday, May 20, 2012  
**

It was very early when it all began.

The clock had just started beeping as it hit 5:30 A.M. when the black pajamas were flung onto the bed, their owner smiling confidently to herself. Her brown hair was flowing with the breeze coming in through the window, and she had a confident strut on her walk as she exited the room, heading straight to the bathroom.

It started without anything unusual happening, as she was cleaning her whole body with soap and hot water. After about a minute had passed, however, a strange feeling began to spread over her breasts, something similar happening to her buttocks shortly after. It was so sudden that she lost balance, quickly having to grab onto the curtains to hold herself steady.

"U-ungh! W-what's going on?" she yelped, trying not to moan as the sensation increased in intensity, like a swelling. Her eyes had been closed for a moment, eventually opening… only for her to realize that something _was_ swelling, just not the way she expected it to.

Her bust was growing. Unexpectedly, of course, but verily so; while it had been similar to oranges or something not much bigger, now it had reached more adult proportions, even surpassing that of her mother's. The breasts grew rounder as well, gravity losing its full grip on her and making them no longer sag.

As for her butt, it had inflated in roundness, growing as much as her already shapely hips would allow. It became easy to guess how real it was when she let go of the curtain, landing on her butt with a bounce.

A bounce! Of all things!

It had been painless, at least, as she'd feel shortly after. Her hand was easily feeling her skin, but the impact had barely even stunned her, if anything. The girl took a couple of breaths, before standing up again, feeling her waist now. It seemed to still be normal.

"…this… is so weird…" she let out, thinking to herself most of all, before returning to the bath. It was all on her mind, but right now she was too unsure of anything to make any conclusions, and decided the best way to deal with this was by at least finishing what she had already started.

Upon going out of the shower, she did not immediately go for the towels, but instead stepped close to the mirror, to look at herself.

From what she could tell, her breasts were roughly the size of a kickball each, completely spherical and bouncy; each movement of hers caused the pair to swing about, in a manner much unlike her old pair. They were completely smooth, and feeling each one caused her to moan from the sudden sensitivity they seemed to have. "W-wow… hah, this is… this is so…"

As for her butt, it had expanded to the point where it was closer to half a beach ball in circumference, her hips having grown maybe a bit in the process. It was enough to accentuate her curves even more, making her thin waist seem thinner.

"Hmmmm…" she let out, then, caressing her hips properly. She then took on a sexy pose, enjoying the sight. "Not bad, not at all! I didn't expect to get such a sudden growth spurt, but…" She groped herself, feeling the flesh around her fingers, the fog barely hiding her reflection's naughty bits. "I could get used to this, yes…"

Still, she couldn't stay there forever. After a bit more teasing, she dried herself off and set out to her bedroom, getting dressed with ease. Her underwear still fit, if uncomfortably, but her black dress was tight in the wrong ways, and it didn't help that she was now so sensitive on those areas.

"…well, this isn't good…" she groaned, before taking in a deep breath. Afterwards, she pushed her breasts up, using her hands to do so.

That seemed to give her some comfort; she could breathe better for now, and using her hands for support eased up the breasts' new situation. She managed to slip onto her shoes without using her hands, before going downstairs to eat breakfast.

* * *

Despite her best attempts, however, Ellen couldn't help but return to holding her breasts using her hands as she headed outside, still not used to walking with such big breasts. She was wondering how she would explain this to everyone when she was back, just as a sudden flash of light appeared right in front of her, forcing the voluptuous girl to release her chest as she tried to cover her eyes.

The yellow light disappeared shortly after, revealing a strange Pokémon floating in the air. It was a colorless two-tailed feline, wearing a yellow hat of sorts that resembled a turban, with a gem on its forehead. The same gem was visible on both of its tails, as well, and it had its eyes closed for some reason.

'_Finally… a host._' Those words rang within Ellen's mind, as the Pokémon hovered in front of her. Despite its closed eyes, she couldn't help but feel like the thing was looking at her, or… _through_ her, maybe.

"W-who are you?" asked the girl, taking on a defensive stance out of fear, as this strange creature spoke to her. "What you mean, 'host'?"

'_You. You are my host… my special host. You have a destiny. A great destiny. And you must fulfill it._' The Pokémon hovered around her, in an observing manner, its 'gaze' stopping at her enhancements. '_You… are a success._'

"A success?" she repeated, scared; her arms had crossed over her breasts, trying to hide them from him. The Pokémon nodded, slowly, before floating behind her.

'_Yes. I will explain to you all about your fate…_' he started to say, but as she tried to keep her hands over her butt, the girl simply squealed away and ran. The Pokémon simply stood there, floating, his gaze fixated on her. '_…I suppose it can wait. You are not ready to learn. Not yet._'

His disappearance was unnoticed by the girl, who had already made quite the distance between them. She had closed her eyes in the run, and simply relied on instinct not to get hit by anything in her way. That was why she hadn't noticed how close she was getting to the lab… and hit the glass doors, hard. Her large breasts almost popped out of the dress, from the impact, and pain coursed through her nerves as her face hit the glass not that long after.

"Owie… that hurt…" she found herself groaning, as the girl slowly slid down the glass, her breasts making a loud noise as they screeched and dared to stick to the doors, the nipples leaving marks on the glass from the different temperatures. Her big butt cushioned her fall, but as she found herself sitting down like that, she still found it hurting a bit – the impact wasn't too soft.

As she rubbed the soft, fleshy parts of her body that were in pain, Ellen slowly stood back up again. Looking at the building she had collapsed in front of, she could see it looked familiar, what with its wide shape and the fenced areas to the sides. It wasn't until after a few moments that she realized this was Professor Oak's Pokémon Laboratory.

"Hah… so I arrived," she let out, before brushing away all of the dust that had collected. She also readjusted her dress' top, ensuring that there wouldn't be any actual 'accidents', and smiled at the material's resistance; not a tear had come from that. If she needed to, she would be able to rely on this outfit… though well, now she was considering going shopping once she arrived at a bigger city. Something this form-fitting did have its disadvantages, after all.

As she walked inside, the girl noticed that the other scientists were distracted with their own work, not even one of them having paid any attention to the recent events. A brief look over their shoulders revealed that, aside from being so distracted they couldn't even tell they were being spied upon, they were busy studying Pokémon of all sorts. There was even the image of a pink one that caught her attention for a moment, but Ellen simply couldn't make out where she had seen it before.

Still, as she continued her exploration, she eventually arrived at Professor Oak's office. The door had been left open, and when nobody seemed to pay any attention to her, she took the chance to sneak inside. It looked pretty much like what she had expected to see, with a lot of books in the back and a computer to the side, on a table. There was no sign of the professor himself, and that really surprised her; wasn't he supposed to be here, since today was the day where she and his grandson would become a Pokémon trainer?

Another table held more interesting things, however; namely, it had three Pokéballs lying there, at separate spots. She approached them, curious.

"Hm… this one is Bulbasaur… and that other one is Charmander…" she said, looking at the small plaques that rested before each ball. "The last one is Squirtle. Those are the three starter Pokémon that people are supposed to get, for their first journey…"

As she thought about it, she noticed the Pokéballs could be easily picked up. A quick scan revealed a lack of protective measures, such as alarms or glass panes or anything. '_Lookey here, three Pokémon are lying here, right for the taking!_' the girl thought, smiling to herself, before grabbing one of the Pokéballs. She started to play with it, using her hands, before letting it rest right back on the table.

'_I bet any thief who tried to sneak in here would have no trouble stealing the Pokémon… so why don't I get Professor Oak to understand that?_' Upon picking one of the balls, she looked at its red and white colors with interest, before placing it inside her cleavage. '_Besides, if he's not going to be here to greet us when we are supposed to, then it's his fault something like this could happen…_'

* * *

'_I'm only taking it for a walk. I am not stealing it to keep it to myself. I am going to give it back to the professor when I return._'

With these thoughts in mind, Ellen made her way through Route 1, the primary exit from Pallet Town. It had been already fifteen minutes since she left, yet she couldn't stop thinking about that, looking down at her chest yet again. Nestled within was one the three Pokéballs – her dress had no pockets where she could hide it, and as she had found out, it had managed to nestle nicely within her cleavage. It did feel a bit uncomfortable, as sensitive as her breasts had become, but this was something she was willing to bear so that she could prove her point to Professor Oak.

She hadn't yet realized that he might have been unaware of her point, confident as she was of it.

As she stopped to adjust her dress once again, to try and feel less uncomfortable with the Pokéball between her breasts, she kept her gaze low for a few moments. Thus, when she raised it again, she was surprised to see the Pokémon from before, hovering right in front of her.

"Ah!" she cried out, flailing back and falling on her butt. "I-it's you!"

'_Yes. It is I._' The Pokémon was once again talking to her without opening its mouth, sounding a bit tired. '_I spent a lot of energy to try and find you. You could have waited for me in the village._'

"…village? What are you talking about?" Ellen asked, still too afraid to stand up and run away. "Who are you, anyway? You're just freaking me out!"

'_I apologize. I will… introduce myself._' The Pokémon floated around her, slowly, and a faint light came from its jewel; at the same time, she was lifted from the ground, placed where she could stand up. '_My name is Uxie. I am a Legendary Pokémon… one that you have never heard of. I come from a… distant land…_'

"Distant?" Ellen asked, before noticing the Pokémon start falling to the ground; she grabbed it in time, and noticed its breathing was slow. "H-hey! Are you okay?"

'_I… am tired. I have not rested in a long time._' The Pokémon's voice was quieter, now, and its mouth had started to move slowly. '_I will still follow you, but… if you want to carry me for now, I… won't mind…_'

Slowly, Ellen observed the feline Pokémon, who felt surprisingly cold to her touch. He didn't seem to be dead, given how the mouth still moved… but he was quiet and seemed to have fallen asleep very fast. She bit her lip, looking at its glowing jewel, the shine now faint and weak.

"…fine, you win. But you had better start talking when you're awake, you hear me?" she said, before sighing. "I don't even know if you can hear me… but if it's a Legendary, I guess I can be nice about it… this once."

With that, she pulled the Pokémon close to herself and started walking, trying not to look too weird – nothing easy considering this was a Pokémon she had never even heard of, but she wanted to try still.

Not very long after, right past some small hills, she saw a man standing by, holding a box, attached to him through belts. The apron he wore had a large Pokémon symbol written upon it, the symbol also placed on the cap he wore. The box had the words 'free sample' written upon it, and she could see many purple bottles placed inside.

"Hey, you!" the man said, as the girl passed by. "May I ask what your name is?"

"Ellen," she replied, before smiling to him. Something about his demeanor made her curious… enough to pull a pose, even with the Pokémon having to rest. "What's up, hot stuff?"

"You must be a newbie Pokemon Trainer, aren't you?" he asked, taking this time to give her a good look over. Uxie nestled against her chest was why he went with that line – after all, such a weak-looking Pokémon had to be a newbie's. Strange as it looked.

Ellen just smiled back, showing off once more. "Yep! Sure am!" she declared, confidently. "I'm just making a small trip to the next town, however… I'm not going on my big journey yet!"

"I see… in any case, be sure to visit the PokéMart when you make it to Viridian City!" the man said, before offering her one of the bottles from his box "Here, have a free Potion! It's a sample for all new trainers, so they know to rely on us!"

"Hah, thank you!" Ellen said, taking it with one hand. As she prepared to put it in a safe place, however, she remembered what she had done for the Pokéballs. A faint blush showed on her face. "…w-well, thank you very much! I'll do my best!"

"You do that…" he said, and as she walked away, she'd get the feeling his eyes were still stuck on her.

She sighed. Her new beauty was such a hard thing to handle…

* * *

Viridian City was a large place, with enough trees and parks to merit the 'green' name. Being the first destination for up and coming trainers, the Pokémon Center was fairly close to the southern exit, which was where Ellen was coming from. The building was rather friendly-looking, thanks to the bright red roof and the posters that a local school had printed over the walls, and the glass doors helped a lot to look inviting.

As she walked inside, she saw a pink-haired woman sitting behind a counter, while a pink egg-shaped creature – a Chansey – waited patiently by her side. The woman was busy dealing with something on the nearest computer, and hadn't noticed her yet.

"Excuse me!" said Ellen, coming up to the counter. The woman glanced at her, but hadn't focused enough to pay her attention, simply returning to the computer. After a few moments, the girl pushed herself against the counter, forcing her breasts over it, and tried to glare at the nurse. "I said _excuse me_!"

The next glance the pink-haired woman gave her was followed by a double-take, as she started to realize what the girl was there for. "Ah… sorry. I was simply occupied with some duties. What would you like, miss?" she asked, and Ellen smirked, before pulling herself up onto the counter.

"Miss?" she repeated, giving a good look at the computer screen. "Well, I _was_ going to ask you for some help regarding this Pokémon I found, but if you're so busy playing Solitaire, then I guess there isn't much I can ask you for…" That last bit was spoken with some meanness, and the nurse immediately shut down the program, glaring at her for a few moments.

"…very well. Now, would you-" she began to speak, only for Ellen to raise a hand, keeping her from talking.

"Excuse me, I'm the client here… and despite your poor behavior so far, I imagine you don't need me to tell you how to do your job, right?" she asked, and the woman nodded, still glaring at her. "So, what do you tell your clients?"

"'Welcome to the Viridian City Pokémon Center. My name is Nurse Joy, and I'd be glad to be of service'," the nurse replied, her teeth tightening as she spoke. Ellen held in a laugh, before jumping off the counter.

"Much better. Now, as for what I need… this Pokémon I found is injured, and I would like to heal him if that would be possible," she explained, before giving the nurse a teasing look. "Or are you not good enough at dealing with Pokémon that aren't in Pokéballs?"

Another glare, directed by both nurse and Chansey this time. "We are good at our job, do not worry," the nurse said, before standing up. "Now, where is your Pokémon?"

"Why, it's right-" Ellen began to say, only to be interrupted by the sudden perception she had of the lack of weight. A quick look around herself revealed that Uxie had not fallen inside the Center, but she couldn't tell where he was anymore.

Her sudden look of shock seemed to amuse the nurse. "What's wrong?" she asked, smirking back at the girl. "I thought you said you had a Pokémon to present to us?"

"Errrr…" said Ellen, suddenly realizing just how terrible an image she presented now, especially after the teasing she had just done. "That's funny. He was following me just a minute ago…"

"Well," Nurse Joy said, her smirk increasing in size, "if you don't have an injured Pokémon to bring, then you don't exactly have business here, now do you?"

Ellen simply nodded, now being the one to glare at the nurse, before turning away full of pride. Stupid nurse woman. She was pretty old, compared to Ellen; maybe she was a hag already. She didn't care; all she wanted was to get out and find where Uxie had gotten, at once.

To her surprise, the Pokémon was lying just by the side of the door, sleeping still. She picked him up and shook him, not too gently. "Hey! What's the big deal?" Ellen demanded, and the Pokémon slowly began to respond.

'…_what is it?_' it asked her, raising the head so that it was 'looking' at her. She pointed at the Center.

"You can't have possibly fallen off my grip this easily, or you'd have done it long ago! Why did you go and make me look like a fool in front of that stupid nurse?" she demanded, angrily. "I can't heal you if you do stuff like that!"

'_That… won't work,_' the Pokémon said, levitating out of her grip… or attempting to; she started to pull on him, then.

"What? Okay, now I know something is wrong! Pokémon Centers are where Pokémon are healed, and you are exhausted!" Ellen stated, before pulling him back down. "You need rest and recovery and that's what the Pokémon Center is for!"

'…_I would need to be your Pokémon,_' Uxie replied, tiredly. '_Yet I cannot be. For I am a Legendary Pokémon._'

"So what? That makes you even more important as a future member of my team!" the brunette declared. "Why, once I start training you, we are going to win at everything ever!"

'_I refuse._'

Those simple words were met with incredulous staring. Uxie didn't even bother shrugging at that.

'_You are my host. You are the one I chose to follow. And, in special occasions, I will fight by your side, and hear your commands._' The description of events was succinct, and the yellow-headed feline then hovered away. '_I do not need to be an owned Pokémon to do so._'

"T-that…" the busty girl said, her mind a confused mess. This wasn't how her journey was supposed to go. She was supposed to catch every Pokémon she found, befriend them, and make them fight for her so she could win big. At first she thought the only difference was her new growth, but this…

Nothing had prepared her for this.

Ellen's face closed into a scowl. "Fine! Who needs you, anyway? I'll beat everyone in my way myself if I have to!"

With that declaration, she started to walk away, having decided to explore more of Viridian City before she had to go back. It wasn't even lunch time yet, after all, and she needed to find something to distract herself with.

Her walk took her to the nearby park; it was a rather wide, open space, with many trees and a couple of fountains. While this was normal for a park, what made this one look unusual was the way how the grass had been cut, with unusual patterns that didn't seem to make much sense at first. It wasn't until she sat down in a bench, wanting to take a break after her trip to this city and the embarrassment from before, that she noticed the patterns had been cut to be seen from this position; green Butterfrees flying, noticeable from this angle.

That had managed to bring a smile to her face, calming her down from her previous annoyance. The fact that the passers-by were also paying her attention with stares and grins improved her mood, as well. She even took the chance to pose for a bit, letting them look at her cleavage and even hint at her skirt. The Potion shuffled itself a bit uncomfortably from its hiding spot, but she didn't let that stop her from posing still.

After her rest was over, she started walking again, finding herself in a different part of the city now. One of the buildings caught her attention; it had a blue roof, and various signs indicating sales and prices. From the outside, she could see various shelves stocked full of things, and a small flap with the symbol of a Pokéball hung from the ceiling at one point.

"Hah, this must be the Pokémon Mart!" she realized, skipping inside happily. "Excuse, me, mister-"

"Excuse me!" the man behind the counter said, interrupting her. "From your accent and demeanor, I'm guessing you're from Pallet Town, right?"

"Yes, I am," Ellen replied, and he smiled. "I'd like to-"

"Great! You know Professor Oak then!" he declared, smiling. "Good! I was waiting for someone like you. See…"

As the cashier started to go on about his subject, Ellen frowned. This wasn't why she had walked in, after all. "Excuse me, mister, but I'd like to buy some-"

"-and well, this is what I'd like you to do," the man went on, ignoring her again. From under the counter, he took out a package, offering it to her. She glared at him, but took it anyway.

"Fine, I'll deliver it to Professor Oak…" she said, looking at the box. "Don't you have a bag I could take, or-"

"Ah, hello!" the cashier said, talking to another woman who had approached them. "What would you like, ma'am?"

Ellen tuned out the rest of the conversation, as she made her way out of the building, stomping with each step. The scowl she had seemed to have become more permanent than usual. "I can't believe it… I thought he'd be nicer to me…" she growled, glaring at her breasts. "I mean, just look at these babies! Everything was working out fine, after I got them, but after I got here it all went downhill so fast! This sucks!"

With a sigh, she continued walking for a bit, before slipping into an alleyway. It was hard to be as inconspicuous as possible, as people had this tendency to stare at her, but before long she had lost any followers. Placing the package on the ground, she started to open it, carefully.

"I wonder what this could be…" she let out, before pulling the inner box out. As she looked at it, however, her jaw fell open and her eyes widened, enough that she almost dropped the object.

She was looking at a Pokéball, again… but this one had a golden top and a silver bottom, with the letters 'GS' inscribed on the front. It seemed a bit heavy to hold, considering all, but not even the weight dissuaded her.

"…wow." Ellen's eyes were shining at the sight, practically having turned into cash signs. A Pokéball made of gold and silver… it was wasted on such a scientist; Professor Oak would never have any utility for it. She, on the other hand, would be much better able to use it as respectfully as it demanded, as she was a Pokémon trainer, and she could use it on a Pokémon that was just as deserving as she was of it.

As she prepared to hide it within her cleavage, however, she caught sight of small marks on her dress. They were faint and transparent… but seemed a bit familiar. And as she moved a hand up, to her face… she realized there was a wet feeling on her chin.

She was drooling. That… wasn't good.

Reluctantly, Ellen began putting it back on the box, her fingers trembling. Her eyes were still focused on the ball, barely missing the box. She wanted that ball, oh how she wanted it, she really wanted it!

…but that wasn't right. It wasn't her playing a prank on Professor Oak, it was her being greedy for greed's sake. That was wrong, that was what bad people did, that wasn't what she wanted to do. She couldn't steal this Pokéball, not for her own sake.

After replacing the box within the package, she began heading out of the alley. Her stomach was starting to growl from hunger and it was nearly noon. Eating something should improve her mood.

* * *

A few hours passed, without anything interesting going on in the city; eventually, Ellen decided to go back to Pallet. Aside from the fact that she was just teaching Professor Oak a lesson, there was also the fact that she wasn't in a very good mood, and at this point she just wanted to take a shower and forget this day had happened.

Well, other than her new body. That could stay.

As she approached the town, however, she noticed her neighbor was standing near the town entrance, looking distracted at something. She waved an arm, to call her attention.

"Hey, Daisy!" she said, and the girl turned to face her. Daisy was an older girl, who she happened to resemble, if younger. The two of them had been friends since childhood, but while Ellen knew that her friend was a Pokémon coordinator, she hadn't ever gone in very much detail about it.

"Oh, hel…lo," Daisy said, blinking as she saw Ellen approach, her bouncing breasts drawing even more attention. "…Ellen? Is that you?"

"Yep! That's me!" she said, taking the moment to perform a spin and show off her grown butt, as well. "I got a gift! Do you like it?"

"T-that's…" the fellow brunette answered, blushing as she tried to keep her gaze steady. "Well… you got quite the growth spurt, right?"

"Yep! That's what I did!" she said, before looking down… and seeing the package in her hands. '_Oh, right…_' she realized, before walking even closer. "Daisy, do you know where your grandpa is?"

"Grandpa? What about him?" Daisy asked, and Ellen indicated the package. "What's this?"

"It's a delivery from Viridian City to him. I went out for a walk, and…"

"So _that's_ where you've been!" a male voice interrupted, as an auburn-haired boy her age approached; he was glaring at her, too. "You're kinda stupid, aren't you? We aren't supposed to go out of town yet!"

"What do you mean, Gary?" Ellen asked, as she turned towards him. "Last I remember, we became Trainers since we got the license!"

"Well, aren't you a fool…" Gary mocked, before crossing his arms. "Grandpa is in Johto right now. Because we can't get our Pokémon yet, this means we aren't allowed out! You're lucky you weren't attacked by Beedrills!"

Ellen was too embarrassed to respond.

**Tuesday, May 22****, 2012  
**

As Ellen finished dressing up again, she groaned at the tightness of the outfit. It was the third day since the transformation and yet she still hadn't gotten used to that. Not that she had much choice; the black dress was the only piece of clothing she still could wear that didn't give her much trouble.

Oh, sure, there were her swimsuits (and she enjoyed spending the last afternoon at home, wearing nothing but her one-piece from when she was younger and had a figure more suited for it), but they could only go so far; when her father saw her sitting down for dinner with nothing but it on, she almost thought he'd have a heart attack.

But that was yesterday and this was today. Now that Professor Oak was back, she'd be able to go out on her journey for real, and once she arrived at a better place she'd get her chance to buy new clothes – she had been in too bad a mood to bother going shopping in Viridian, and yesterday she had decided to enjoy the sun and get a tan.

"Alright, daddy, I'm leaving!" she said, as she skipped down the stairs. Her father just sighed, in response.

"Weren't you supposed to leave two days ago?" he asked her, not very happy. "You could have stayed at that friend of yours while you waited, too…"

"Hehehe… silly daddy!" Ellen teased him, with another pose. "I couldn't have stayed at Daisy's… it'd have been more trouble for her! And besides… our backyard has a better chair for tanning, too…"

With another sigh, her father just closed his eyes. "Well, good luck out there…" he said, quietly. Ellen smirked back, before walking out with a new sway to her hips and a new bounce to her breasts. It was such a loud effort that he could _hear_ it, in a way. "…dammit, she's too smart for her own good…"

As she skipped out of the house, Ellen managed only three steps out before stopping, in shock. Lying on the ground was Uxie, sleeping peacefully, with a dull expression on his face.

"Ah! Uxie!" she cried out, before running at the Pokémon. "What are you doing here? I thought you had gone back to whatever hole you crawled out of!"

'…_nice to see you again, Ellen,_' the Pokémon replied, ignoring her tone… or something; while she had woken it up, it seemed to be a tad emotionless right now. '_It is time for your adventure, I believe._'

"Time for my-" she let out, before sputtering a curse out. "Oh, whatever! I don't care why you're here; what matters is that you're right. Now that Professor Oak's back, I can finally go out and explore the world, and get some new clothes too!"

'_I see… I will accompany you, then._' Uxie's response made her frown, but Ellen just shrugged it off, closing her eyes.

"Whatever you want. Just don't get in my way, do you hear me?" she asked, before walking away. "Stupid Pokémon doesn't want to obey me… what a jerk…"

As the Pokémon followed her, silently, Ellen made her way to the lab. Gary was already waiting at the entrance, along with the professor, a mature man wearing a respectful outfit.

"Ah! Ellen, at last you've arrived!" he greeted her, smiling… until he noticed the Pokémon floating besides her. "That Pokémon! So… you're a chosen host?"

"What?" the brunette blinked, before looking at Uxie. "You know about this thing, Professor?"

"What's that?" Gary asked, staring at the Pokémon as well. Oak simply nodded in answer to Ellen, before walking closer.

"This is one of the Legendary Pokémon from Sinnoh… a land far, far away from ours," he started, looking at Uxie more intently. "It was a pink one that I saw, not a yellow one… so you are not a Mesprit, correct?"

'_No. I am called Uxie._' The Pokémon's answer was blunt, but he didn't hesitate in facing Oak. '_I am a different being from my _sister_ Mesprit, or my _brother_ Azelf. I am the Legendary Pokémon of Intelligence._'

"Intelligence… right. Like that thing really is intelligent…" Ellen grunted, while crossing her arms. Oak took a look at her, then.

"Your growth spurt must be related to this… it's certainly like what happened to the young boy I met, back then," he commented, and Ellen gasped.

"You mean you saw a guy who was transformed too?" she asked, before approaching. "W-when was that?"

"Two days ago… when I was in Johto, still. That was a new trainer, who-" His tale was interrupted by a suddenly shocked Ellen, who nearly ran him over as she grabbed his coat.

"A new trainer? Who's been traveling since two days ago? And… and who was transformed too?" she repeated, before closing her eyes. "Ugh… I was supposed to have gone on this adventure days ago! Why did you have to be away like this, Professor Oak? That's not fair!"

"E-Ellen…" the elderly man said, as she pulled hard down. "C-can you let go of me, please?"

With a scowl, the girl let go, and Oak readjusted his coat. "A-anyway… I was busy settling back yesterday, so I haven't had the chance to enter my office yet. Shall we go in?"

As he seemed to want to divert the attention from this situation, Ellen turned to face Uxie. His blank look was meaningless, but his shrug was not. She started following, hoping to get some new answers soon.

As they walked inside, Ellen noticed the scientists were just as interested in their work as they were before. "Wow, professor, your underlings really are into their work, aren't they?" she asked, grinning. "They don't seem to notice anything else!"

"...well, that's unusual," Oak commented, before approaching one. "Steve! Are you okay?"

The scientist blinked, as he was called, and turned to face them. "Huh? Professor Oak?" he said, before looking around. "…huh, so you're back…"

"Of course I am! What kind of question is that?" Oak asked, and the assistant shook his head, for a few moments. As the professor continued his interrogation, Gary gave Ellen a sideways glance, looking her over.

The girl looked back, after she realized he was staring. A naughty grin covered her face, as she posed a bit. "So, do you like what you see?"

"Not really…" was the bitter response, as the boy turned fully to face her. "I admit I was surprised to see you like that last time, but since it's apparently some weird Pokémon's effect, then why should I care?"

"What? Do you have any idea of what you're saying?" she asked, turning as well; her breasts' sway nearly pulled them off the dress, but she wasn't paying any attention. "This is a Legendary Pokémon you're talking about! They're incredibly powerful and strong and-"

"Last I checked you were really mad at that thing," he interrupted, shutting her up. "So why are you being so respectful now?"

Smoke nearly came out of Ellen's ears, as she grew redder. "That's not your business!" she snapped, before motioning towards the floating Pokémon. "If I want to sound respectful or not doesn't matter! What matters is that you're being a jerk and you're always a jerk!"

"I'm also right and very handsome," Gary added, before snorting. "Why would that thing follow you, anyway? Shouldn't it be smarter and follow a _real_ trainer, like me?"

"Well, maybe it knows not to follow jerks!"

"I doubt it; after all, it followed you."

"Why, you!"

The argument would have gone on, but as the two of them were about to start moving from words to fists, another voice interrupted them.

'_Stop at once._' Uxie's order drew their attention, and the two of them turned to face him. '_The professor will talk to you now._'

As they turned around, the professor began to rub the back of his head, a bit uncomfortable. "Ah, well… thank you, Uxie," The Pokémon said nothing to that, merely facing him as well. "As for the two of you, we'll be headed to my office. It's at the end of the lab, Ellen; it should be easy for you to find it."

"Of course, professor, of course…" she replied, with some disdain, before following. Gary glared at her, but said nothing, and instead simply went after them, as well.

The office was just like Ellen had left it; apparently, Professor Oak hadn't had the chance to enter it. She waited with an internal smile, as Oak started his grand speech.

"Welcome, Ellen. Welcome, Gary. As the two of you know, you are now twelve years old, and as such have reached the necessary age to become Pokémon trainers. You spent many years preparing yourselves for this day, and I apologize for having delayed it for two days. Now, at last, your journeys into the world of adulthood as Pokémon trainers will begin …"

At this, however, he paused; they had started to face the table, and that was when they realized that something was missing. Oak's smile started to weaken, as he looked all over the table.

"…how strange," the scientist said, walking closer to it. "I could swear that all three of them were here! My assistants had orders to keep the Pokéballs safe, until I came back…"

"Well, clearly they weren't doing their job, now were they?" Ellen asked, with a grin. "I wonder if someone snuck in here while they weren't looking…"

"Gramps' assistants aren't that useless!" Gary snapped, as he pointed at her. "You take that back, Ellen!"

"Like I will, Gary!" she countered, glaring at him; she even bowed a little, in the process, showing off her newfound cleavage. "I'm going to keep at it! After all, if you don't believe that the security in this place is bad even after this happened, then what can prove it to you?"

"That's-!" he was about to go on, but Oak placed a hand on his shoulder. "Gramps!"

"That's enough, Gary. I understand what Ellen is trying to say." As he said that, the girl stood proudly, with her nose up.

"Hmph! See, Gary? Your grandpa knows when he's wrong!" she declared, smirking at him. "After all, he's the one who left the office without any security measures whatsoever!"

"And because I understand that, I also have realized that you've been showing a lot of interest in how poor the security here has been," Oak added, making her blink. "It's a bit strange, from a girl like her…"

"…what do you mean?" she asked, before looking at the old man. "I'm just worried about the Pokémon! After all, if they were stolen, then whose fault is it, if not yours?"

"Yes… and at the same time, you seem to know a bit _too_ much about it, don't you?" he asked, and Ellen blinked, before looking rapidly at the three males in the room – Gary, Oak, and Uxie. All three of them were staring at her, serious.

"…it wasn't me! I didn't do anything! I-" she tried to claim, but Uxie's jewel simply started to glow.

'_Enough._'

From within her breasts, the Pokéball suddenly reacted, spreading open the best it could; Ellen yelped from the sudden surge of pleasure, bending over as she did so. She tried to keep from yelling, but it wasn't easy; the way her breasts trembled as the red light erupted from them indicated how strong the feel was, and she slowly fell to her knees, just as the Pokéball closed, its inhabitant still safely inside.

Gary was staring at her, right at the opening, with eyes wider than ever. "W-wha… what just… huh?" Oak had a frown, as he glared at her, clearly disappointed – but also, at least, curious. And Uxie just… floated there, looking bored.

"So this is where it was… hidden in the worst place possible," Oak commented, before raising a hand. "Would you give it back, at once?"

"…yes…" the girl admitted, before looking down, very embarrassed. She glanced at Gary, for a moment, before taking a deep breath. Another breath.

Then she shoved her hand within her cleavage.

The two males were staring at her again, as she ruffled through her breasts, trying to grab the balls that were nestling within. For some reason, she was feeling even weirder now, as the thing she had placed back inside (why use a bag when she could use her breasts, right?) was struggling within her large breasts.

Still, after some work, she pulled out the Pokéball from inside, offering them to Oak; her face was completely red, though. "T-there it is, Professor Oak…" she panted, her voice a bit weak. She was completely embarrassed by the whole ordeal, as well.

The professor took them, closing his eyes. "Well, this was definitely a scene, Ellen… one you would have avoided, had you not stolen it to begin with," he admonished, trying not to look at her. "If you don't want to be embarrassed like this, then you should think your actions through."

As she stood up, Ellen glared at Gary, noticing he was grinning at her in a nasty way. "Now, about your Pokémon… in a normal situation, I would not be letting you have one, Ellen. After all, you stole this Pokémon, and if you had kept them a secret for much longer, I would have had problems, myself. You wouldn't have earned anything simply for bringing it back when you're the one who stole it in the first place," Oak admonished further, before opening his eyes. The girl looked down further, expecting him to continue denying her the Pokémon.

"However…" That was unexpected; she lifted her head, quickly. "As I said, I met a Pokémon trainer who, just like you, was chosen by a Legendary. I believe this to be a sign, and one I should not interfere with… and as such, you will be allowed a Pokémon, just as you would before. As the Pokémon have not been officially assigned to your license, there should be no issues…"

Ellen smiled, as she heard that, while Gary turned to glare at him. "What? You can't be serious, gramps! That brat is a thief and a… a bad person! You can't let her have a Pokémon!" he said, almost yelling, and pointing one hand at her. In response, Ellen blew a raspberry at him, only making him angrier at her arrogance.

"Too bad for you, Gary! I'm definitely taking my chance, now!" she replied, taking the Pokéball she had chosen before. "I'll make you proud of me, professor, even after what I've done! Just wait for it!"

As she bounced a bit, playing with the Pokéball, Gary just growled. He made his way to where Oak was, stomping his feet all the way through. "You can't be serious, gramps!"

"Unfortunately, Gary, there is nothing I can do about it," the old man admitted, not looking very happy about it. "Ellen's choosing was a supernatural one… and I received a warning from Mesprit. Attempting to stop them may only make things worse."

"Grr… fine!" the boy said, before snatching another Pokéball. "I'll take this Pokémon, then! And I'm going to make sure to make my _own_ mark in the world, without needing a Legendary Pokémon's help!"

"Aww, are you mad, Gary?" Ellen teased him, even bending over and showing off more of her top, before smirking. "Don't worry, don't worry… just because I'm the Chosen One and you aren't doesn't mean you should be jealous. I always knew I was better…"

"Okay, that's it!" Gary yelled, before pointing the Pokéball he held at her. "Right here, right now! We're settling this once and for all!"

"So you say… well, don't start crying if you lose, you hear me?" the brown-haired girl said, as she took on a challenge position. "I'll be the winner, this time! You're not going to keep humiliating me!"

"So rash… I don't think there is much I can do about either of you," Oak admonished, his voice tired. "Before you start, however, I want to give both of you a few things, since it might be easier for you to leave as soon as the battle is over."

"Give us something, huh? What is it, gramps?" Gary asked, and the old man revealed two small, metallic devices, bigger than the Pokéballs.

"My latest creation… the Pokémon Index, or PokéDex for short. These are handheld computer devices that analyze Pokémon you encounter, and transmit the data to the League mainframes. If your Pokémon do something strange or unusual, the PokéDex will warn you, as well," he explained, giving one to each child. "I've been so busy, I haven't been able to update the system myself, but it should have data on all Pokémon on Kanto we know of. I'd like both of you to take on this request for me, and analyze as many Pokémon as you can find."

"Alright, you can count on me!" Ellen said, grinning as she looked at the red device. She already could see a camera on it, and the way the case looked… it sure would be easy to carry!

"I also have several Pokéballs ready for use, so you won't have to worry about running out for now… I believe," the scientist added, showing them a box filled with red and white orbs. "You may take five of these, each."

"Hehehe… anything else, professor?" Ellen asked, as she greedily started to get some more of those Pokéballs. Oak sighed.

"Nothing that would be of worry, I feel… you may go ahead and battle. Outside." Those words made both children grin, and they ran outside, leaving the old man in the office. "Honestly… they're so immature. I can't believe they're going on a journey like this…"

'…_it will be okay,_' a voice spoke, surprising him; Uxie hadn't left the room yet. '_Ellen will mature with time… she will fulfill her mission._'

"She will, huh…" Oak groaned, as he looked at the Pokémon. "I don't think you had the right to do this to them. Any of you. Even if the world is in such danger…"

'_It is the price to pay._' Uxie's answer was cold. '_This world… is in danger. The gravest danger. If not stopped… all will suffer._'

There was a pause, and with a sigh, Oak looked away. There was no point in arguing… '_It will take time. Too much time. So… we came earlier._'

"Earlier?" Oak let out, shocked… but Uxie had disappeared, by the time he turned back to face him. The old man stared at the point where the Pokémon had stood, before frowning.

"…"

Meanwhile, right outside, the two teens were staring each other down, having taken offensive stances at a good range. Several people had already started to surround them, forming a small battlefield – but one wide enough for their purposes.

"Let's make one thing clear!" Gary declared, as he tightened his grip on the Pokéball on his hand. "I'm not afraid of you, or your little Legendary helper! You can show off as much as you want, but you're still just a brat!" He threw the sphere forward, letting his Pokémon come out: an orange-colored bipedal lizard, with large blue eyes, sharp claws, and even sharper teeth. Its most noticeable quality, however, was the fire that burned at the tip of its tail. "Go! Charmander!"

"Not afraid, huh? Well you should be!" Ellen replied, before swirling her own Pokéball further. She knew she was drawing looks, given her new curves, and she made sure to show them off even now. "After all, the Pokémon I'm going to use is going to mop the floor with your puny-"

At that point, a feeling interrupted her, coming right from her head.

'_I am not taking part in this battle.'_ Uxie's words echoed within her mind, and the girl suddenly lost her smile. She looked around, rapidly, but didn't see the Pokémon, who was supposed to be floating near her. _'You are looking for me.'_

'_Well, duh!'_ the girl thought, figuring this was how she was supposed to communicate – or at least, if the Pokémon was Psychic, then it should be able to read her mind anyway, and not just project out. _'You're a Legendary Pokémon, aren't you? So why don't you-'_

'_You have just answered your own question,'_ the yellow feline replied, before his presence started to fade. _'I will be awaiting by the city gates, once you are done with this dumb battle. Use your Bulbasaur against his Charmander.'_

'_My Bulba-'_ she began, but stopped her train of thought, shaking her head fast. She took back to smiling at Gary, confidently. "Actually, I just thought about it… it'd be a waste of energy to use _him_ on you. So instead, I'll use my _new_ Pokémon, to fight against yours!" She played with the Pokéball a bit more, before throwing it forward. "Go! Bulbasaur!"

Despite her confident appearance, however, inwardly there was some anger. _'And he even calls himself a legend… I know he did this, but considering how useless he's been so far, I'm starting to think he's not even remotely as powerful as he claims.'_ She didn't externalize those thoughts, however; she needed to focus on the battle ahead. Her own Pokémon, a small green quadruped with a huge seed on its back, was looking at the enemy Charmander with some worry. _'Now, let's see… Bulbasaur's most powerful attack is Solarbeam, but that takes time to charge up. Another attack that is strong, though, is…'_

As Ellen's smile grew, Gary had kept his own gaze on both Pokémon. _'Gramps never raised a Pokémon to be stronger than the average, so I shouldn't expect these guys to know too many attacks… I'll just focus on the basic stuff, and hopefully she didn't mess things up when she stole these Pokémon!'_ he considered, before speaking up. "As per the Official Pokémon League Rules, the challenger of a battle gets first strike, which means that I'll give the first order! Charmander, use Scratch!"

As the fire lizard ran forward, claws sharpening for its attack, Ellen's grin increased. "Just Scratch? Well, isn't that a basic move… let's show him true strength, Bulbasaur! SEED BOMB!"

Despite the girl's loud scream, the green dinosaur Pokémon didn't flinch; instead, it simply turned to face her, confused. She frowned. "Hey! You heard me, didn't you? Use Seed Bomb!"

Unfortunately, the Pokémon only turned back to face forward, getting a faceful of scratches as its reward. It managed to avoid stepping back, but the attack had been pretty strong, it seemed.

'_Huh… now _this_ is unexpected,'_ Gary thought, before looking at Ellen for several moments. The girl just growled, as she realized it, and he smirked. "What's wrong? Didn't you know that Charmanders are great with their claws?"

"No, and didn't you know that you're annoying?" she countered, before looking at Bulbasaur. "Well, forget that… just use Poison Powder!"

The Pokémon looked at her again. "…bulba…" it let out, before facing forward and gritting its teeth, making the human grit hers.

"Didn't you hear me? I told you, use Poison Powder!" Ellen repeated, earning only another quiet noise.

"Seems like someone didn't pay attention to her classes…" Gary muttered, quiet enough that she didn't hear, before speaking up. "Charmander, use Scratch again!"

"Charmander, char!" was the response, and his Pokémon continued its assault, still focusing on its target's face. Bulbasaur weathered the attack as bravely as it could, but as Charmander stopped, the quadruped lost some of its footing, noticeably.

"Ah! Bulbasaur, hang in there!" Ellen begged, and her opponent looked at the two Pokémon, an inquisitive look on his face.

'_This is strange… okay, so Bulbasaur is a Grass type and Charmander, a Fire type, but this is just a Scratch attack! One of the weakest attacks a Pokémon can know! Gramps doesn't raise these Pokémon to be so strong, but Charmander is cleaning the house with Bulbasaur, who should be able to stand it!'_ he thought, before focusing his gaze on Bulbasaur. _'She knows no attacks of her own Pokémon, but… maybe…'_

As Ellen tried to think of another strong attack that Bulbasaur could use, Gary sharpened his glare. "Charmander, let's finish them! Use Scratch, one more time!"

"Char!" the Pokémon cried out, before continuing its attack once more, slashing at Bulbasaur with everything it had. The Pokémon tried to hold on, but shortly after the assault began, it started to let out cries of pain, and eventually all for of its legs gave in.

"B-bulba… saur…" Bulbasaur let out, weakly. Ellen was practically eating her own lips, as she glared at Gary with intense anger.

"T-that's…" the girl began, before pointing at him. "That doesn't count! Your Pokémon obeyed you perfectly, while mine never did a thing I said! It's no wonder you won!"

"Funny," the boy said, looking at the fallen Pokémon. "All _I_ saw was you trying to make your Pokémon pull off way too advanced moves, considering it's a Pokémon for new trainers. What were you going to tell it to do next, Solarbeam?" Ellen flinched, as he said that, and he pointed a finger himself. "Didn't you ever pay attention to what we learned in school? The Starter Pokémon we get aren't very strong; they're not able to use moves other than a basic attack and a basic weakening attack. You were keeping these guys for over a day and you didn't even know that?"

"Errrr…" Ellen let out, clearly embarrassed, especially as the other people around them started to laugh at her. Gary shook his head, clearly unimpressed.

"I should have known. You wouldn't have spent any time training your Pokémon, not when you had better things to do, like _steal_ from undeserving people." The voluptuous girl glared at him, looking hurt, but he ignored that. "You know what, just leave me alone. I don't really want to think about your money; you probably stole it from someone, after all, and I wouldn't want any of your thieving ways to rub off on me…"

"I didn't steal my money! It's my allowance!" she claimed, but Gary shrugged her off as he turned away.

"And you're clearly not using it for anything important, since you didn't bother buying new clothes, or proper travel equipment…" he pointed out, glancing at her. "If you want people to stare at you, why don't you just go and walk around naked, anyway? It'll probably be just as effective _and_ fit your scatterbrained personality, Ellen." He readjusted his own bag, over his shoulder. "Well, can't waste time hanging around with a loser like you!"

Ellen stared as he left, followed by his Charmander, for a few seconds. Then, after one of the random bystanders around her made a snorting sound, she turned to face them, her chest bouncing as a reaction. The remaining bystanders were trying not to laugh at her, some of them very focused on her curves but still leering her in an uncomforting manner.

Proudly, she made her way back into the lab, stomping all the way through. She only stopped when she arrived at Oak's office, the professor turning to face her.

"You are back already, Ellen?" he asked, surprised, and she glared at him, her face red.

"It's these Pokémon… they're so stupid!" she complained, now looking at Bulbasaur's Pokéball. "Bulbasaur can't even use Poison Powder, and Uxie won't even fight! He's such a jerk, doing this to me and making me like this without asking, and he won't obey me at all! This is so unfair!"

"Ellen," Oak interrupted her, looking at her with a serious expression. "How much have you trained Bulbasaur?"

The girl was about to reply, but words didn't come out. He frowned.

"Not at all… how unexpected," he commented, before walking near her. "At any rate, I guess I'll explain to you the Level Rating System we've implanted recently, for the PokéDex information."

"Level Rating System?" Ellen repeated, and he nodded.

"Yes. Essentially, the PokéDex possesses a special camera that can scan a Pokémon and calculate its approximate strength values, based on a mathematical chart; the given values are simplifications, since the real thing is much more complex. For example, a normal human being would have an Attack value of 35, which is not very high, but is also not very low either." Oak took out a small paper chart, with several values on it, color-coded. "Based on the totals of a Pokémon's stats, we define their 'Level'; there is a fluctuation happening after battles that causes their stats to increase or decrease at random, which is what we consider a 'Level Up'. Our Pokémon are raised so that they're stronger than the norm, giving you new trainers an advantage against the wildlife, but not enough that you can win anything without work."

"…I see…" Ellen said, before sighing. "I guess it's not going to be as simple as I thought… especially not when Gary can beat me so easily…"

"So, you lost your first battle against him…" the professor said, before taking her Pokéball. "Wait here; I'll heal your Pokémon for you."

She said nothing; her mind was too full of thoughts to respond. The voluptuous girl was silent, for quite a while, until a beeping noise came from the nearby computer. An e-mail had been received, it seemed…

For a few moments, she managed not to move, but her curiosity was too great; she couldn't avoid approaching it, looking at the message. It was thankfully a quiet one, but… it got her thinking.

"_Calling all Pokémon trainers! The elite trainers of the Pokémon League are ready to take on all comers! Bring your best Pokémon and see how you rate as a trainer!_

_Pokémon League HQ Indigo Plateau_"

"…the Pokémon League… huh."

When Oak walked back inside, he was in the middle of a speech, but it was quickly interrupted; she just up and grabbed the Pokéball, running out as fast as she could. "Thanks for the help, Professor!" she cried out, getting out of the room. He stared at her, as the girl bounced as she ran outside.

"…what got into her?" he wondered, suspicious.

Outside, Ellen took the chance to fiddle with the PokéDex, having just input her trainer data. Bulbasaur was listed there, within a blue slot. 'It was probably just updated,' she thought, before selecting her own Pokémon.

"_Bulbasaur! Type: Grass. A strange seed was planted on its back at birth. The plant sprouts and grows with this Pokémon,_" the description went on, spoken by a computerized voice.

"I see… so, he's a level 5 Pokémon, according to the professor… is this for real?" she wondered, selecting the 'Stats' option in the menu. A bunch of numbers appeared at once, indicating its level and stats, as per the official League data; things like 'Hit Points: 21/21', which she didn't understand what it meant, or 'Special Levels: Attack Power 13/Defense Power 12', which were its other highest numbers.

"…well, this makes no sense… but high numbers are good, right? So as long as I tell it to use those 'Special' powers, it'll be good…" Ellen decided, fiddling with it further. "Oh, so these are its moves! Let's see… 'Tackle, a simple charging attack, Type: Normal'… 'Growl, attempts to scare a Pokémon'… no power? What's its point, then?" She continued her exploration, barely noticing the direction she was taking. "The move it should learn next is… Leech Seed? 'Releases seeds which sprout into several vines, which drain the target's bodily fluids… Type: Grass… -'AHA! This is what I want to use, next time!" she declared, very confidently. "For now, that's all I need to know. Just because it doesn't know now doesn't mean I can't tell it to focus on learning it… hehehe… this will be great…"

* * *

"Pokéball, go!"

The yell broke through the peace of the route, as a sphere flew through the air, barely missing a Pidgey that had been unlucky enough to be Ellen's target. The bird didn't stay for much longer, flapping its wings hurriedly in an attempt to escape. The girl ran towards the fallen ball, barely keeping her own breasts from slapping her in the face.

"Urgh… why is this not working?" she asked herself, loud enough to be heard. A familiar voice spoke to her, just then.

'_You are simply throwing the Pokéball at them, and not even that well. They have plenty of time to escape,'_ Uxie warned her, and she saw him as she turned around. Again, she glared at him, hating his bland expression very much.

"Oh, shut up!" she snapped at him, before turning away. "I want some Pokémon so that I can fight Gary on equal terms! Pidgeys are among the fastest fliers around, and considering he is going to get one, I need to get one as well! It's the only way I can beat him!"

'…_is that so…'_ Uxie thought, before indicating a nearby tree. _'There is a Rattata there. Maybe, if you use your Bulbasaur, you can capture it, and then use it to capture your Pidgey.'_

"Ehhh? But Rattata is a lame Pokémon!" Ellen whined, receiving a… 'glare'… from the Pokémon. At least, it seemed like it… "…w-well, I don't really want one… it'll just take up space I might need for a useful Pokémon…"

'…_irrelevant. Get one.'_ Uxie's tone was cold enough, and she stepped back. In an attempt to save face, she quickly took on a proud pretense, as usual, and turned away.

"Oh, whatever! Fine, I'll get your stupid Rattata, but you owe me for this!" she said, out loud, before heading towards the tree. Part of her wanted to use the Pokéball already, but… "Bulbasaur, go get that Rattata!"

"Bulbasaur!" the Pokémon cried out, a bit quietly. The Rattata was caught by surprise enough to not run away, quickly becoming defensive.

"All we can do is use Tackle, so just keep using it until your enemy goes down!" the buxom brunette declared, and Bulbasaur nodded; within moments, it was slamming itself against the purple rat Pokémon, having the advantage for now. As it recovered, the two started a game of lizard-and-mouse, the Grass-type chasing its opponent obediently while the Rattata tried to escape, a futile act.

After the third strike, it went down completely, its eyes indicating how tired it was.

Two more tackles, and the rodent was down and out.

"Pokéball! Go!" Ellen shouted, as she threw a ball at it. Just as it was approaching the Pokémon, it opened and unleashed a red beam, which enveloped the Rattata and absorbed it within. The Pokéball shook for a bit, before stopping, the Pokémon trapped safely within. A moment later, the buxom brunette had picked it up, staring at it in wonder.

"I… I… I…" she tried to say, her voice cracking, and Uxie hovered next to her.

'…_what is wrong?'_ he asked, only to be suddenly hugged by her, so hard that his breath was completely taken out of his lungs – a great feat, for he didn't even need to breathe.

"I DID IT! I DID IT I DID IT! I FINALLY CAPTURED A POKÉMON!" she yelled, squishing the Pokémon against her chest, using all her strength in the process. "AT LAST SOMETHING GOOD IS HAPPENING TO ME! AFTER ALL THE CRAP THAT HAPPENED TODAY, AT LAST! AT LONG LAST!"

'_T-that's… g-good…'_ the Pokémon tried to say, but even telepathy wasn't easy when one was being assaulted by such a strong hug attack; if she were any stronger, she might even have broken one of his ribs, or cracked his skull. But he bore with it; at the very least, she was happy, which was better than when she was sulking or unhappy.

Eventually, she let go of him, and took out her PokéDex. "Okay! Let's see what this guy's capable of!" she declared, happily, switching it on and scanning it.

"_Rattata! Type: Normal. Bites anything when it attacks. Small and very quick, it is a common sight in many places,_" the computerized voice stated, and she quickly switched to the stats section, looking it up.

"Well, no wonder it was no good against my Bulbasaur… the only thing it has is speed, and even that is just a 9. Even Bulbasaur has a 10!" she let out, shaking her head. "Wild Pokémon aren't raised to be fought, so that's why I'm supposed to catch them, so I can raise them into growing stronger, but…"

'…_what does 'Hit Points: 0/14' mean?_' Uxie asked, interrupting her thoughts, and she almost fell back.

"T-that's… well, I don't know," she admitted, looking embarrassed again, "but considering Bulbasaur had a full number, maybe it has to do with how many times it got hit?"

'…_that is logical,_' Uxie admitted, crossing his arms. '_Do not use it for battle._'

"WHAT? But you told me to capture it and use it to catch a Pidgey!" the brunette snapped, glaring at him. "Now you're telling me to not use it? What's wrong with you?"

'_It is weak right now. It will not last one battle without taking serious injury,_' Uxie explained, sounding like a teacher now. '_Take it to be healed,_ then_ use it to capture a Pidgey._'

"…I knew that," Ellen argued, turning away. "Let's see, its moves are…"

There was a moment of silence, as she stared at the move list. Uxie… 'stared'… at her, for a few moments.

'…_what is wrong?_' he asked, only to be glared at.

"THIS STUPID THING DOESN'T KNOW QUICK ATTACK, YOU IDIOT!" she yelled, throwing the PokéDex at him, followed by the Pokéballs, the Potion, and anything else in her grabbing range. The Legendary just kept flying away from her thrown objects, not amused.

'…_and how is that my fault?_' he replied, only for her to grab the same things she had picked up and throw them at him again, just as uselessly as before.

Not much later, they had arrived at Viridian City; Ellen had stopped her training routine to heal the Pokémon, and figured going there would be better than returning to the professor's laboratory.

"Well, Uxie," she said, as they walked by the streets. "So far, you've managed to both appoint _and_ disappoint me, what with your constant refusal to do anything I say. That is _really_ unfair, considering what you tell me to do, so I'm telling you this: whatever it is that made you transform me and give me these boobs, it isn't enough for me to help you for free."

'…_then what do you want?_' the Pokémon asked, and she smiled.

"Well, this is a much better tone. Now, how about you go and get me something useful? You can take things without people seeing you, after all," she decided, and the Pokémon… 'stared'… at her, for several moments, enough to unnerve her. "Hey, I'm giving you an order!"

'…_understood._' Silently, the Pokémon floated away, disappearing from sight. She stared at his disappearance point, frowning, and was about to turn away when he reappeared. '_I am back._'

"Alright, good enough; what did you get me?" she asked, and he revealed a disk of some sort, with the words 'TM 42-K: Dream Eater' on it. "…huh? Is this a…?"

'_It was the only thing I found that seemed worthless, in that man's outfit,_' Uxie said, shrugging. The buxom brunette was about to say something when his words made her pause, and she glared at him.

"This isn't just a worthless thing, you jerk! This is a Technical Machine! One of many disks containing special move data that can be taught to Pokémon!" she explained, angrily. Uxie said nothing, in response. "…of course, I don't think non-Psychic Pokémon can learn Dream Eater… it sounds like a psychic attack, or maybe a Ghost-type…"

'_Meaning?_' Uxie asked, and she sighed.

"Meaning it's worthless to me, right now…" she let out, unhappy.

'_Then I shall return it to him,_' the Legendary concluded, preparing to take it back, but she stopped him.

"Oh no you don't! It's mine, not his!" she declared, making the Pokémon stare at her. "This is mine. You're not giving it to anyone. Understand?"

'…_very well,_' the Pokémon said, shrugging again. With a victorious smile, Ellen started to walk away, feeling more confident.

Their next stop was at the local PokéMart; at first Ellen wanted to buy more Pokéballs, even though she still had four remaining and intact, but she changed her mind once she noticed the TM counter. Over a dozen disks were arranged neatly, each one looking like it might be useful to her.

'…_shouldn't you take Rattata to be healed?_' Uxie asked, but she ignored him. '_Her health is not at risk, but…_' Even more ignoring. '_…you are ignoring me, are you…_'

"Huh? Did you say something?" Ellen asked, turning towards the Pokémon. "Anyway, I'm done, alright? I'm doing my own thing, and you're not really going to stop me!"

'…_so this is what you decided,_' the Pokémon commented, watching as she bought another TM, numbered 03-K. '_And now what?_'

"Now I'm going to scout the local Gym!" she declared, smiling, as she stored the TM on the safest place she knew – her cleavage – along with all the other objects she had been collecting so far.

Unfortunately for her, arriving at the building – a large and imposing construction, with thick doors and blackened windows – only led to disappointment, represented by a 'WE'RE CLOSED' sign.

"…wha… what…?" the girl asked, one of her eyebrows twitching. "WHY IS IT CLOSED?"

'_It is closed. How ironic; you were looking forward so much for it…_' Uxie quipped, and she glared at him.

"Oh, shut up!" she complained, stomping away from him. "I can't stand you! You're such a jerk! Why, if only I could-"

"If only you could what?" another familiar voice asked, disturbing her thoughts. Turning around, she saw Gary, walking behind her. "Go to the Pokémon League without even a Badge? That sure will be the day!"

"…Gary," she let out, before frowning. "Oh, you've been following me since I arrived? I hadn't noticed, but I should have guessed, given your ways."

"'Given my'…" he repeated, before glaring at her. "Don't pretend you're so innocent! You're a thief, you stole one of our Pokémon, and you're a liar! How can you even pretend you have the right to look down on me?"

"Well, that's because I do!" the buxom brunette snapped back, angrily. "You've been a jerkass ever since we were kids; what did you expect me to say?"

"Oh, so it's my fault now?" Gary asked, as the two of them took out their Pokéballs. "You really want to piss me off… well, if you want to fight, then I'll give you what you want!"

"Well, you'll see that I'm not as weak as I was before!" Ellen declared, as they threw their Pokéballs.

Uxie had just arrived when the battle ended, not even a minute later. Ellen had fallen to her knees, staring at her burning Bulbasaur, while Gary stared at the whole scene feeling rather uncomfortable.

"…you were right. You aren't _as_ weak as before," he said, before motioning for the Charmander. "Come over here. We're leaving."

"Chaaaar!" the Pokémon said, following him. Gary walked towards where Uxie was floating, and glanced at him.

"…if you are going to keep helping her, or not, it doesn't matter. But since we'll probably fight at some point… I'm going to tell you this now," he said, being… 'looked at'… by the Pokémon. "I don't need some Legendary's help to win, and I'm sure my Pokémon will be strong enough then. So if you have _any_ reason for helping her, then don't you _dare_ keep her from reaching the Indigo Plateau."

Uxie… 'stared'… at him, for a few moments more, before nodding. He then floated towards Ellen, paying more attention to the situation. The burn marks on the Grass-type's body were still noticeable, and the smoke pouring out of its seed did not smell very good at all.

'…_how fast did he defeat you?_' he asked, and Ellen clenched her teeth, angrily.

"…one move. With Ember… he completely defeated me," she said, not looking at him. "I… couldn't even tell him to do anything more than a Tackle… Bulbasaur is so weak…"

'…_he wants to fight me. In the Indigo Plateau._' She didn't show a reaction, but she seemed to be even angrier now, based on how her breathing sped up.

"He wants to fight you, huh… and for that, he needs to fight me, too…" she let out, before slamming a fist against the ground. "I'm… not even strong enough that he can consider a real opponent… it's you that he wants…" A couple of moments passed, both of them silent, before she slammed her hands. "DAMN IT!"

* * *

_Doo-doo-doodle-dee…_

"So… which Pokémon is this TM good for?" Ellen asked herself, as she accessed one of the PokéCenter's PCs. As she inserted her trainer license number, a list of her Pokémon appeared on the screen, followed by a series of options; things ranging from 'official information' to 'physical variations' to 'relative strengths'. She kept scanning it for several moments, before finding what she wanted. "'TM Compatibility', here we go… TM 03-K, Swords Dance… it's useable by-"

She paused, staring at the screen. Two red slots greeted her, with each Pokémon inside – her Bulbasaur and Rattata – being unable to use the move.

"…so, none of them can learn that move…" she let out, disappointed, pushing her face against her hands. "Which means this stupid disc is useless, too… ugh, is anything going to go well today?"

'_Your capture of the Rattata was successful,'_ Uxie pointed out, but she pushed him out of her mind, just then. He reappeared by her side, still watery-looking. _'What is wrong?'_

"Urgh… I don't have time for this," she said, picking her things up and shutting down the computer. "Tomorrow's a new day. I should be able to make it through Viridian Forest then. For now, I'm going to look for a nice, comfy bed, without anyone to bother me, or any other stupid thing!"

The Psychic Pokémon watched her leave the room, and followed silently; she didn't hear a word from him – or even saw him – until after she had entered her room, the best in the inn. She was so tired she started taking off her clothes at once, dropping them as she made her way to the bathroom.

"You've been quiet for the longest time… I don't really like it," she said, looking towards him, just as she opened the shower stall. "So, ready to tell me now why you can't do a damn thing all day?"

Uxie began his explanation once and for all as the girl stepped in.

* * *

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME! ? ! ? !" she shrieked, loud enough for anyone outside the inn to hear her.

* * *

**Author's note: **I did write the original draft to this chapter (which I will do for every chapter for this ficseries), but if you've read any of my other fanfiction, you can tell that my own writing style is nowhere nearly as elaborate as Jake's. There are also certain scenes and arcs that he will not want to ghostwrite for me, as well as the chance of a major conflict between us causing him to decide not to want anything more to do with the ficseries (which has happened once before). If anyone else would like to ghostwrite for me, just contact me or leave a review, and I will check out your own fanfiction, offer you $1 per page if I find your writing style sufficiently good, and then add you to my Favorite Authors list for as long as you continue working for me. Thanks.


End file.
